Chasing Rain
by UchiHime
Summary: PLEASE DON'T READ THIS, the only reason I haven't deleted this story is b/c some people liked it. In the future, I will be rewriting this story and its prequel and this story will change A LOT. Until then, it's only up for the old fans.
1. First Rainstorm

UchiSays: WELCOME TO CHASING RAIN! This is the sequel to Catching Snow, so if you haven't read that story I recommend you do or you won't understand any of it.

UchiApologizes: So sorry it took so long to get this posted, I was waiting for lies to become the truth before I started writing it, but was only disappointed (don't ask). But it's finally up and I hope you all enjoy it.

UchiDedicates: This is for all my reviewers of Catching Snow, you're all amazing.

AN: This story starts off three months after the last one ended, so I'm very sorry if any of you were looking forward to reading Harry's reaction.

* * *

First Rain Storm

"I want to be loved, more than I am now. I want that so deeply, so strongly. I want to engrave myself onto you, so that when I'm gone there's some sign that I was there in your eyes, in your heart. I want to sleep within your arms and wake up every morning knowing that you are mine. These feelings are so strong and they keep building. I want to share some of these feelings with you!"

Harry thought it had to be some big cosmic joke that had him once again wearing a dress and reciting lines from _The Moon's Curse _in front of a large audience. When he had first decided to audition for the Spring Play he had not know what production they would be putting on, when he learned it was this particular play that drug up so many old memories for him, he'd had second thoughts, but Remus had told him he should go for it and so did Sirius.

The school's drama teacher, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart, claimed to had fallen in love with Harry's audition and had this "vision" of him as the perfect Lady Victoria Mackintosh. And history repeats itself.

"I want you so bad that it's almost painful every time that we are close! Why don't you understand that?" It would have be easier to stage kiss his co-star if the role of Lord Bryan Young wasn't being played by such a big homophobe, but showbiz is showbiz and you can't choose who you work with.

"Victoria! How could you?" It was a miracle the girl playing Lady Anne even managed to remember her lines, she'd botched them something terrible during the first few run-throughs, but had gotten better at it with more rehearsals, only to once again botch up during all five dress rehearsals. Lockhart had wanted to remove her from the production, but it was too late to find a replacement since the girl's understudy had come down with a bad case of the flu a week before opening night. Luckily the girl seemed to have gotten over the bad case of nerves that had her royally screwing up before.

"Anne, I'm sorry." Harry collapsed on the stage and didn't move as the final battle scene began.

"All of them are dead. How could love meet such an ill-fated end when all that we wanted was someone to cherish us above all else?" The entire auditorium was silent as Anne delivered her final soliloquy surrounded by the dead bodies of her friends. "Oh sweet moon, we thought you'd put us under your spell and blessed us with this love. Oh sweet moon, why did you curse us all?" The girl playing Anne never had been able to cry on cue, so she buried her face in her hands instead, but the fact that he fake sobbing lasted a full four and a half seconds longer than it should have proved she had once again forgotten her lines. "Oh, my dear sweet Victoria. Torie, my dear friend, how dare I end your life and in doing so laid ruin to all our loves. Worry not my friend, I shall be joining you soon."

The whole room seemed to be holding its breath as Anne let out a pained cry and fell dead to the floor.

A pregnant pause... and the room exploded into applause.

|::-x-::|

"Wow, Pup, that was amazing. You did great." Sirius patted Harry hard on the back, before ruffling his hair and smiling proudly at him.

"Cub, you were the most beautiful Victoria I have ever seen, even better than when your mother played the same role." Remus pulled Harry into such a tight hug he was sure he heard some of his ribs cracking.

"You were really good, Harry," Mathias said with a smile.

Harry smiled back.

"How about we all go out for ice cream to celebrate a great opening night; I'll treat the whole cast and crew." Sirius offered loud enough for the rest of the students backstage to hear. There was many loud cries of agreement. "We'll all meet at Stephan's Sweet Shoppe in half an hour."

"You can count me in!" Mathi chirped.

"Strange, Mathi, I don't remember you being on cast or crew."

"I was on tech." Mathias lied.

"As if, you just want free ice cream." Harry rolled his eyes.

"So I wasn't on tech, but I was on chauffeur duty, I drove you home from every rehearsal." Mathias pouted.

Remus chuckled at the two teens' antics. "Just get the boy some ice cream before he starts begging."

The group all laughed as they exited backstage and made their way towards the parking lot. "Hey, Harry, wait up!" Harry turned to see who had called him and saw a vaguely familiar looking boy running his way. "Hey, I'm Jesse, from your art class," the boy greeted them. "I was told to give you this." Harry hadn't noticed the single red rose Jesse was holding until the boy extended it towards him. "Great show, by the way, see you in class Monday."

"Wait! Who is it from?" Mathias asked, but Jesse had already disappeared into the crowd.

Harry's three companions turned and looked at him expectantly as he opened the card attached to the flower. "Why is it always a dress, Kid?" Harry read aloud, "Pretty good show, for an amateur." There was no signature, but Harry already knew who it was from. "Stupid jerk," he grumbled, but the pleased smile on his face said otherwise. "Well, what are we waiting, let's go get ice cream."

|::-x-::|

"So, Harry, was that rose from _him_?" Mathias asked later that night when he and Harry were alone in Harry's room; Sirius and Remus had already gone to bed and Mathias was going to stay the night.

"Huh?" Harry was sitting on the floor playing with Prongs, the puppy Mathias and gotten for him and Sirius as a Christmas present. "What are you talking about?"

"That rose you got after the show tonight, was it from Malfoy?"

"Oh, yeah." Harry tossed the chew toy in his hand across the room and watched as the little black puppy bounded out of it. "Draco has seen me play Lady Victoria before, back in the UK. I had spent half an evening walking around with him while wearing the dress for the role and he wasn't too happy about it. He retaliated by calling my acting amateurish." Harry smiled dazedly at the memory of that night so long ago. A lot had happened that night, somethings that he would not soon forget.

"Harry?" Mathias called out, pulling Harry's attention away from the path they had drifted down.

"Sorry," Harry mumble sheepishly.

Mathias rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation. "Can you pay attention to anything for more than five seconds, or are you off you bipolar meds?"

Harry couldn't help but falling into a fit of giggles at that moment. "Draco once asked if I was bipolar not long after we first met." He explained at Mathias' questioning look.

Mathi rolled his eyes again. "Can we not talk about him anymore." The older teen grumbled.

"Sorry," Harry said again, regaining control of his giggles. He had forgotten that Draco was sort of a taboo subject with Mathias. The American boy had made it quite obvious that he disliked the Malfoy and couldn't stand to hear Harry talk about him. Buy for some strange reason, Mathi was always the one asking questions that would get Harry talking about the British blond. He never gave a reason for his curiosity, but Harry always complied and answered his questions.

In the three months since Draco had shown up on Harry's doorstep in America, Harry had spent his time bouncing between hanging out with Mathi and hanging out with Draco because Mathias absolutely refused to be anywhere near the Malfoy. Draco didn't seem to mind Mathi's company at all, but that might be because he used the time to, in some sly way that usually only Harry and Remus notice, insult the American. Harry had tried to make Draco at least _attempt_ to be nice to Mathi, but it was hard to be friendly with someone who made it no secret their dislike of you.

Harry didn't understand the two of them at all. How could two complete strangers act like that towards each other right off the back. The moment Harry had introduced Draco, Mathias had immediately sneered at the blond and set about glaring at him the rest of the evening. Draco made no comment about the looks of disdain coming from the other boy, but had set about making a permanent enemy of Mathias before the evening was over with. It was stupid, petty, and childish for the two of them to behave that way, yet both insisted that Harry was over exaggerating when he mentioned their obvious rivalry. And the worst part was, Harry was caught right in the middle.

It was obvious Mathias was trying to build a relationship as more than friends with Harry, but at the same time it was just as obvious Draco wanted to continue their old relationship. The two of them were constantly competing for Harry's time and attention. They repeatedly tried to one-up each other in their signs of affection. It would have been bloody annoying if it was so sweet.

At the moment Harry had no idea what he felt for either of them.

Mathias was a good friend. He was nice and caring. He made Harry laugh and smile. He was great.

On the other hand, Draco was a right git. He was annoying and arrogant. He made Harry's blood boil with rage. And Harry loved him dearly.

Harry knew he had never stopped loving Draco and he doubted he ever would. Draco was his first love. There was a passion between them that existed no where else. They were connected in ways that transcended life, the universe, and everything. One look from Draco was enough to make Harry's heart melt. One touch made him burn with lust. One word ignited something within Harry that made everyone else cease to exist. That was until he remembered the heartache Draco had caused him.

So far they hadn't spoken of Pansy Parkinson or Draco's family, save for Harry's initial questioning about why Draco was here. The Malfoy had assured Harry that they didn't need to worry about Pansy or his father, but Harry wasn't too sure. Draco was betrothed to the Parkinson chit, and his father had made it quite clear that Harry was not to interfere with them, and Draco had made it clear when it came down to it he would always pick his family's orders over Harry. So that begged the question: why was Draco here, in America, trying to win Harry back?

"Harry, are you listening to me?"

Harry blushed and looked up at Mathias apologetically. "I'm sorry, my thoughts were wandering."

Mathi sighed. "I was asking whether or not you were busy tomorrow, I though maybe we could go to the Cinema."

Harry blushed a brighter red and turned his attention to the puppy that was now curled up in his lap. "I- uh, I'm supposed to be going out with Draco tomorrow, I'm sorry."

There was three full seconds of silence before Mathias finally spoke, "It's ok. Maybe some other time. Look, it's getting late. I better head to bed. Good-night, Harry."

"G-night, Mathi." Harry mumbles as he watched the other boy leave the room.


	2. Second Rainstorm

UchiSays: I'm so sorry, this chapter took FOREVER to get posted (though I honestly just wrote it yesterday), I've been tremendously busy, like tres tres (very!) busy. But I've finally got it up and going so yeah, hope you enjoy it.

UchiPredicts: This story is going to be shorter than Catching Snow, because I only have a few ideas for it and the beginning of this chapter took a direction I didn't plan for it to take.

UchiClarfies: You'll know what I'm talking about when you get to the end of this chapter but: officially I am undecided as to where exactly in the states this story takes place (somewhere gay marraige is legal so that really limits my options), but I'm personally as of the current living in MO so I based locations off of places around me, so if you don't know what Build-a-Bear Workshop, or America's Incredibly Pizza Company is, just know they're establisments in the state of MO.

UchiBegs: Reviews if you'd be so kind.

* * *

Second Rain Storm

There was something to be said about the month of March. The weather during that month was so bipolar there was no predicting what would happen next. One day it would be warm and sunny, perfect picnic weather. The next day it could snow so badly schools would close and traffic would be a mess. But then the day after that it could rain cats and dogs. March just couldn't decide whether it was still winter of springtime.

Harry wrinkled his nose in distaste at the heavy rain falling outside the window. He hoped the weather wouldn't get in the way of whatever Draco had planned for the two of them that day. It was about a half an hour before the blond was supposed to come pick Harry up for their "date that wasn't _really_ a date". Officially they were just two friends going to hang out, but Harry was sure friends usually didn't treat each other to dinner at the most expensive restaurant in town, or drive each other through three cities just to go to the fairgrounds, or take each other on picnics by the lake, or any of the things that Draco had done of their previous _not_ dates.

Harry wasn't sure what Draco had planned for today, but he was sure it would rank high on the romantic date scale and prove that the two of them were not just friends.

"How much is that doggy in the window?"

Harry was pulled from his thoughts by someone speaking behind him. He turned and smile fondly at Remus. "Hey Moony."

"Hey, cub. Waiting for Draco?"

Harry nodded and turned back to the window. "I hope the rain doesn't interfere with whatever he's got planned."

"He still hasn't told you what you're doing today?"

Harry shook his head no and pouted. "He says it's a surprise. I hate surprises!"

"No you don't; you love them," Moony teased. "Come have a cup of hot chocolate, cub. You still have a bit of time before your prince charming arrives."

"He's not my Prince Charming," Harry grumbled following Remus to the kitchen where the man set about making two cups of hot chocolate. "Prince Charming is supposed to be sweet, caring, and charming. He's supposed to sweep you off your feet. Draco is egotistical, arrogant, and just an out right jerk. He'd sooner push me down the stairs than sweep me off my feet."

"And yet you still love him. He must be doing something right."

Harry blushed and wrapped both his hands around the cup Remus handed to him. "No comment."

"Fine, what about Mathias then? He's sweet and caring. How about having him be your Prince Charming."

"Mathi is sweet, but..."

"He's not Draco."

Harry looked up at Remus in surprise at that comment. "I- I don't want him to be Draco. I like Mathi just the way he is. He's really nice, and playful, and funny, and lot's of fun to hang out with."

"But not good enough to date?"

"I don't know. Mathi is a great guy. He's amazing really. He's a lot like my friend Ron I had back in the UK. And I think that's the problem."

"You mean you'll never be able to see him as more than a friend because he's so much like Ron?"

"It's not that. Ron and I were really close. He was like a brother to me. And that's all I ever saw him as, my brother. My friend Hermione was really in love with him, still is, and I thought Ron was interested in her too, but then-" Harry paused not sure if he was ready to share this particular piece of his history. Remus had been a good, understanding confidant so far, but was he really ready to open this old wound. He trusted Remus, and he knew it wasn't right to keep things bottled up inside. "It turned out Ron wasn't interested in Hermione, and he didn't see me as a brother. Ron, he hurt me really badly. He- he..."

There was tears in Harry eyes and the memories of what happened that day played through his mind. It was still so raw and real. Ron had done horrible things to him. He had hurt him so badly.

"What did he do, cub?" Remus asked in a soft voice, as if trying not to frighten the already terrified Harry.

"He- he... I screamed for him to stop. I begged him. It hurt so badly. And there was blood. And it was just so wrong. I felt so cold, so empty, so dirty."

"Harry," Remus voice was the lowest whisper, he was kneeling on the floor by the chair Harry was sitting in, looking up at him his eyes were filled with tears and fear as if Harry's broken rambling caused him a great deal of pain.

"Moony," Harry whimpered, before throwing himself into Remus' arm. "He raped me, Moony. I couldn't fight him off. I felt so dirty. The next thing I remember was sitting by the fire at Draco's house. He took care of me. He cleaned me. He loved me." Harry was sobbing and all he could see was the images of that day playing out behind his eyes. He didn't hear Remus whispering softly to him words of comfort. He didn't feel the warm arms holding him, or the hand rubbing his back trying to soothe his fears.

He was unaware of everything, but the memories replaying themselves in his head, until he heard a familiar voice. "What's wrong with him?"

Harry peeled himself out of Remus hold and turned towards the doorway of the kitchen where a familiar angel was standing looking both angry and concerned. "Draco."

Somewhere in the back of his mind it registered that Remus was speaking, but he heard not a word. All his senses were set on what he remembered to be his only source of comfort. The next thing he knew, Draco was rushing towards him and wrapping him in he strong arms. He was being held against a warm chest, long slender finger were being run through his hair, and a voice was whispering in his ear. "Shh, Kid, don't cry. I'm here. I've got you. He'll never hurt you again, I swear. Don't cry, Harry, don't cry."

"Draco- dirty. I'm so dirty."

"No you're not. I cleaned you, remember. You're not dirty. You're not."

"That's right- you cleaned me- you so much. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Kid. I love you, too."

All of Harry's fears melted away and a blanket of sleep fell over him.

::-::-::

Harry woke to the sound of yelling voices drifting to him from downstairs.

"-deserves to die!"

"I agree one hundred percent, but there's only so much I could do!"

There was a pause as if some one else was speaking in a lower voice.

"Well his best should have been more! He's a Malfoy for heaven's sake, surely he has some authority in the legal system!"

"Some, but not much when my father wasn't backing my efforts! There's only so much my name can do when Lucius doesn't approve of my actions and back me up!"

Another short pause. Harry got out of his bed and made his way downstairs. Remus, Sirius and Draco were all in the living room. Sirius was bright red and furious. Draco looked angry, but mostly annoyed. Remus looked upset, but also as if the other two were really testing his patience.

"I'm sure you could have done more!" Sirius yelled.

"Nothing short of murder! At it was, Harry was in some way avenged with me having to jeopardize myself to do so!" Draco snapped back.

"Would you two stop yelling before you wake Harry," Remus growled.

"Too late, Moony," Harry called from the doorway.

Silence fell over the room as everyone turned to look at Harry, and then Harry was suddenly being pulled into a tight hug by Sirius and the man was asking him how he was and cursing the name Ronald Weasley intro the ground simultaneously. "Is there anything I do for you?" Sirius asked after he calmed a bit.

"Actual yes," Harry said, "you can stop taking out you anger on Draco."

Harry had the courtesy to look slightly embarrassed as he released Harry, gave a sheepish smile towards the Malfoy, and mumbled an apology.

"So I'm taking it you've been filled in on my complete breakdown earlier." It wasn't a question since it was so obvious what they had been talking about.

"Pup, why didn't you tell me about this?"

Harry shrugged. "I thought I was over it. I thought I could leave the past in the past. Hermione told me Ron had been arrested, and I figured that was all the closure I needed." Harry turned to Draco with a small smile. "I still haven't thanked you for that. I know it must have taken a lot of work to get him arrested without evidence or me there to testify, and I'm really grateful."

"Don't speak of it, Kid. I just wish I could have done more."

"Are you sure you're alright, Pup? I can go kill him if you want. Or if you just need someone to talk to-"

"I'll go to Remus, since he's much more leveled headed than you, Paddy."

Remus chuckled. "I think our cub is doing just fine, Sirius, now why don't you stop suffocating him and let him and Draco go on their date."

::-::

Draco rolled the car into the parking lot of the local mall and Harry looked at him in wonder. "You're taking me shopping?" He asked slightly confused, shopping did not rank up there with their other "not" dates on the romantic scale.

"No, it's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"No kid hates surprises."

"I'm not a kid."

"You act like one."

"_You_ act like a stupid jerk."

"Back to that title are we?"

"We never left that title."

"Stop speaking and just follow me."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco and pouted, but did as he was told. The mall wasn't as crowded as it would have been if they had come earlier. It was a Saturday after three pm and the mall curfew demanded anyone other the age of eighteen to be accompanied by an adult after one and very few adults were willing to play chaperone to their teenagers, and most teenagers didn't want parents with them and older teens did not like their younger siblings tag along with them.

Draco led the way through the mall with a purposeful stride. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"I _hate_ surprises!"

"We're not having this conversation again. Besides we're here."

Harry looked up form where he had been staring at his feet to see where "here" was. A large, rather childish, smile spread across his face. "BUILD-A-BEAR WORKSHOP!"

"I knew you'll like this surprise."

"Draco, you're the best!" Harry pounced on Draco and gave him the biggest hug imaginable. He'd wanted to go to Build-a-Bear for months, every since he's first stumbled upon it when he'd gone Christmas shopping with Mathias.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now are you just going to stand here hugging me, or are we going in?"

Harry didn't need to be asked twice; he released Draco and bounded into the shop with the enthusiasm of a kid given unlimited access to a candy store.

"Draco, I want this one." Harry held up a pure white bead with silver eyes.

"OK."

"Which one are you getting?"

"I'm not making one."

"What? Why not? You have to make one!" Harry looked at Draco with big eyes and a pout. Draco seemed at war with himself, before he finally caved.

"Fine, I'll make this one." Draco picked up a pure black bunny with green eyes and angel wings.

"Aww, it's so cute. Come on." Harry grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him to the next station which was giving their bears a voice. Harry listened to all the pre-recorded messages before searching for one of the store employees. "Excuse me, ma'am, is there a way we can record our own messages?"

::-::

Forty-five minutes later Harry and Draco were leaving Build-a-Bear both with a new stuffed friend in tow. They were making their way through the mall on the way to the car so they could head to the next surprise Draco had in store for Harry.

Harry was happily chattering on and on about his bear who he had dressed in a gray business suit with an ice blue tie, when you squeezed it's left paw it played a recording of Harry singing 'Tangled Up in You' by Staind, and he had affectionately named him Dragon. Draco was listening silently, used to Harry going off like a bunny on caffeine.

"So where are we going next?"

"Dinner."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

"Another surprise?"

"For lack of a better word."

"I hate surprises."

"Which is why I didn't use that word."

Harry rolled his eyes and climbed into the passenger seat of Draco's bumblebee yellow Monte Carlo. Draco drove fast, just barely within the speed limit, but the speed didn't scare Harry and their final destination only served to excite him. He could have complained about Draco taking him to such a childish place, but America's Incredible Pizza Company was a million times better than Chuck E. Cheeses, so he would hold his tongue and enjoy the night, and hopefully win some prizes while he was at it.


	3. Third Rainstorm

UchiSays: I know it's been FOREVER since I last updated this story, and for that I am truly sorry. You see what had happened was (I hate when people say that b/c it usually mean they are about to lie through their teeth), honestly I've sort of lost interest in this story and the number of ideas I have would make it end in about three more chapters and I would hate for that to happen! Even this chapter is sort of a filler. I'm really beating myself over the head about this, I want to keep writing it, but I'm really not that excited about it anymore, and I refuse to discontinue... what should I do? Anyway, enjoy the chapter and before ask, no nothing happened to Harry at the end, Mathi doesn't show his true colors until later in the story (if there is a later). I promise to try to update again as soon as possible, until then maybe you guys can look into reading some of my other HP stories, may I recomment Awkward Silence, since it's the story dominating my attention at the moment.

~Itami

* * *

Third Rain Storm

Harry made his way to his locker after seventh period and threw his backpack in with a loud sigh. A week back from Spring Break and Harry was still pining for the freedom he'd lost. On the plus side, he hadn't had any homework yet, but that was sure not to last long with the end of the school year so fast approaching. Well, at least it was finally the weekend.

"Hey, Harry!" Mathias called making his way through the crowd of students towards him.

"Hullo, Mathi." Harry gave a tired smile.

"Rough week?" the American boy asked.

"Going through freedom withdrawal; spring break is over, but summer is still so far away."

Mathias chuckled at that. "Well, I think I can give you a couple of things to look forward to between now and then. One of them being my birthday in a few weeks."

"Nnn, anything sooner?"

"Yeah, going out with me tomorrow night. They're projecting a movie on the side of a building by the park, I thought it sounded fun and was wondering if you'd go with me. If you don't already have plans that is?"

"No plans, just two guardians' that would like to meet the boy taking their godson out."

"I'm sure I can charm Siri and Remus into letting me court you."

::-::-::

"So what are your intentions with my godson?"

It took everything Harry had not to collapse into a fit of giggles as Sirius played the role of the 'strict overprotective father', it was obvious Mathi hadn't been expecting this all of a sudden; it wasn't like this would be the first time he took Harry on a date.

"Uh, well tonight I intend to take him to a movie, before school lets out for summer I intend to official be 'going steady' with him, further than that, I have no clue."

"Hmm, honesty, I like that in a guy. So you know, you hurt my little Harry and it'll be the last thing you do. Have him home by ten. Don't forget he likes Reese's Pieces in his popcorn. You two have fun."

Harry chuckled and kissed Sirius on the cheek. "See ya, Paddy, don't wait up." He grabbed Mathias hand and tugged him out the door.

"What was that about?" Mathias asked as they buckled themselves into his car.

"Don't ask."

"Right..." Mathias started the car and pulled out of the drive.

::-::-::

Harry and Mathias sat on the hood of Mathi's car, laughing at the comedy being projected on the side of the building. On the way to the park, Mathi had stopped at a local grocery store and gave Harry free reign to but whatever junk food he wanted for the movie. Harry had chosen liquorice, jelly beans, two large boxes of Mike& Ikes, Skittles, Peanut Butter M&M's, Reese's Pieces, Slap Sticks, and a variety of other sweets that rang up to no less that twenty dollars out of Mathia's wallet. Mathi hadn't complained, only added a bag of cheddar popcorn to the mix.

They had arrived at the park early enough to find a good place to park, and now they sat enjoying themselves as the movie played. The movie was some old comedy that Harry had never heard of, though apparently it was a British made film. Harry was laughing so hard at the flamboyantly dressed character on the screen his sides were hurting and he could barely remain sitting up straight. Mathias was laughing just as hard.

Harry fell against Mathias' side as he wiped a laugh induced tear from his eyes. Mathias turned to him and smiled, before wrapping an arm around Harry and holding him to his side. Harry returned the smile and snuggled closer to the boy, but only because it was starting to get chilly out.

By the end of the movie, Harry had fallen asleep He was somewhat aware of Mathi picking him up and putting him in the car, but mostly the end of the night was a pleasant blur.

When he next woke up, it was to Sirius tucking him into bed and kissing him on the forehead. "Good-night, pup."

"Where's Mathi, how did I get home?"

"You fell asleep on your date. He brought you here and headed home. Sleep, Pup."

"Good-night, Paddy."

"Sleep tight, Pup."


	4. Fourth Rainstorm

UchiSays: YAY! An update! Aren't you excited! ENJOY!

* * *

Fourth Rain Storm

Harry had quite frankly become sick of Draco and Mathias incessant rivalry. They were driving him up the wall and he had had enough it. So he came up with a plan to force them to get along for at least a day. The plan was simple really: he had asked Mathias to go out with him one day and then had called and asked Draco to go with him on the same day and neither boy knew the other had been invited.

And so it was one Saturday morning Harry bounced down the stairs and greeted Sirius and Remus with a large smile, before settling himself down for breakfast.

"You're in a good mood, Cub," Remus said after watching Harry humming contently as he dug into his pancakes. "Anything special going on today."

"I might have a date," Harry said with a teasing grin.

"And who might this date be with?" Sirius asked.

"It might be with Mathi. Might be with Draco. Might be with both."

"I fear I won't like the answer to this, but what are you up to, Harry."

"Oh, c'mon, Moony!" Harry exclaimed. "You can't tell me you're not sick up to here with them. I've never seen a worst case of testosterone poisoning."

"Admittedly, their rivalry has gotten a bit annoying. What are you planning."

"Nothing really. Just ask them both on a date today without telling them the other will be there. The way I see it, they're not going to get along unless I force them, so I'm leaving them no choice in the matter. They will either get on well today for my sake, or I'll pile on the guilt accompanied with my best puppy dog pout, and if all else fails threaten to never go out with either of them ever again."

"Devious, Pup." Sirius grin. "You sure are your father's son."

Remus only shook his head in amusement.

::-::-::

Mathias and Draco weren't due to arrive until half one that afternoon, so Harry spent the morning hanging out with Sirius since Remus had barricaded himself in his office to continue work on his next novel. The morning passed in a blur, until Harry had to go get ready for his date(s).

Harry had just finished getting dressed when he heard the doorbell ring. He smiled as made his way towards his bedroom door, only to freeze before getting there because he saw something crawling across his wall. The loud high-pitched and rather girly scream that escaped Harry's mouth had everyone in the house running up the stairs to see who was trying to kill him.

"SPIDER!" Harry screamed when someone flung his bedroom door open. "Spider! Spider! Spider! Spider! SPIDER! I'm scared of SPIDERS!"

"Where is it, Harry?" Mathias asked, grabbing a notebook off of Harry's desk and turning towards where Harry was pointing at the wall. "Don't worry, I'll get it." He raised the notebook to squash the arachnid, only to find himself incapable of swinging his arm since Harry was hanging off it.

"No! Don't kill it!" Harry yelled.

"What? Why not?"

"It's just an innocent little spider. It probably has a family to go home to and what has it ever done to hurt you!"

"Then what do you want me to do!" Mathias snapped back.

"I don't know! But don't kill it. How would you like if someone was to kill you because they were scared of Americans. It hasn't hurt anyone! Don't kill it." Harry then screamed again as he saw the spider move across the wall. He squeezed his eyes closed and made a whining sound. "Spider. Spider. Spider. Spider." His voice was shaking in fear.

"Harry," Mathias said softly.

"Oh for pity's sake," Draco's familiar drawl cut through the room; he, Remus, and Sirius had been standing in the doorway watching the scene. "You are useless," Draco snapped at Mathias and snatched the notebook from his hand. "This is what you do." He approached the wall where the spider was slowly and held the notebook out flat. With the hand not holding the notebook, he gently coaxed the spider onto the surface. Once the spider was on the notebook, Draco walked over to Harry's open window and shook it outside.

"Problem solved." Draco said, dropping the notebook back onto the desk.

"Thank you, Draco," Harry said softly, somewhat ashamed of himself for being so afraid of a little bitty spider.

"Cheers, Kid." Draco said with a small smile. "No problem at all." Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco in a shy hug. Draco returned the embrace and pulled Harry close against him before speaking over his head to Mathias. "You should know, Harry disapproves of the ending of any life no matter how small and insignificant they seem to you. He could have a complete breakdown from fear, before he ever condones the killing of anything."

"Oh," Mathias said rather dumbly.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Draco asked, he still hadn't released Harry from his arms.

"Me and Harry have a date." Harry didn't have to look to know there was a shit-eating grin on Mathi's face when he said this.

"No," Draco replied, "Harry and I have a date." Harry wondered if Mathias thought Draco was just correcting his grammar. "You can leave now," Draco added so there could be no misunderstanding of what he meant.

"You're mistaken," Mathias said. "Harry asked me out on Thursday."

"Funny, seeing as he asked me out the same day."

Before the dispute could escalate into more, Harry broke away from Draco's hold and stood between the two older boys with a blush on his face. "Actually I asked you both out and you both are taking me on a date today, together." It went without saying that there was some loud opposition to this statement, but Harry had put his foot down and said either they both took him or he wouldn't go with either of them, anywhere, ever again. In the end Harry got his way.

After saying their goodbyes to Remus and Sirius, the boys borrowed Remus' car since his was neutral territory, there was a bit of a dispute over who would drive between Draco and Mathi- Harry hated driving- that was eventually solved with a coin-flip, they piled into the car with Mathias driving, Harry giving directions from the passenger seat since the location of the date was a surprise, and Draco lounging in the backseat as if he had no care in the world.

It was a forty-five minute drive spent in total silence other than Harry mumbling to Mathi the directions and the radio playing a mixed CD Harry had put together with a lot of his favorite songs. Harry had tried to force his two companions into light conversation, but he realized a lost cause when he saw one.

Finally they arrived at their destination, a place called Tee Time had had go karts racing, bumper boats, games, a 3D maze, batting cages, and mini golf. Harry had found an advert for the place in the newspaper and he'd thought it looked like fun.

"Well, we're here!" Harry said excitedly, hoping his mirth would be contagious enough to coerce the other two into having some fun. Draco and Mathias both gave him a fond smile, before glaring at each other, and getting out the car.

In the end, Harry's plan didn't exactly backfire, but it didn't work one hundred percent. The go kart racing offered Draco and Mathias a chance to be openly competitive with each other, and after they were red flagged three times for dirty racing, Harry decided it was time to play on the indoor games. Mathi thought he could empress Harry by showing off when they played Dance Dance Revolution, only he ended up tripping on his untied shoestring and falling on his butt. Draco thought he was the boss of the free throw game, until the basketball bounced off the rim and hit him in the head.

Realizing that the indoor (supposedly children's) games may be too dangerous for the two boys, Harry decided maybe it was time for bumper boats. This quickly descended into Mathias constantly trying to bump Draco under the waterfall, while Draco returned the favor, and Harry sprayed them both with the boat's built in water gun. Some kind of way it ended up Harry being the one bumped under the waterfall. After their time was up, Harry slipped while trying to get off the boat and Mathias attempted to catch him, only to result in both of them falling into the pool.

With a soaking wet Harry and Mathias and an amused Draco it was decided it was time to eat. One and a half meat lovers pizzas and three large soft drinks later, they headed to give the go karts another try. This time they managed to avoid getting red flagged, though Draco and Mathias did team up against Harry and cause him to spin out on a sharp turn.

After go kart racing, they headed for the batting cages, where Harry proved that being a great basketball player didn't carry over to all sports and Mathias and Draco had a good-natured pissing contest in which Draco came out the winner. The batting cages were followed by a trip though the 3D maze which Harry found extremely creepy and Draco and Mathias thought it fun to try to scare him farther.

At the end of the evening, Draco and Mathias seemed to have developed a bit of respect for each other, though they would obviously never be friends. The three of them had a great time together and Draco drove a drowsy Harry back to the his godfather's house while chatting amiably with Mathi in the backseat.


	5. Fifth Rainstorm

UchiSays: **Important please read! **In order for the time line to work the way I need it to, I need have made the time skip between this story and Catching Snow at least a month longer. Since I'm sure you guys don't want me to past a month within the story with nothing but filler chapters, I have made the executive decision to have everything that took place within the this chapter and the previous to have take place in April, instead of March you have come up with if you did the proper math.

**(The Most important part is Here)**So there's three dates you need to remember: Nov. 12 Harry arrived in the US; Dec. 31 Draco made his appearance in the US; April 20 Mathias' b-day. (the importance of the last date shall make itself known within a chapter or two). Furthermore, this story will be ENDING within the next four to five chapters. Also, this chapter is short, but actually somewhat important. That is all.

~Itami

* * *

Fifth Rain Storm

The Tuesday after they had gone go-karting, Mathi and Harry were sitting in the kitchen of Mathias' house, working on homework. Mathi's parents were both out of town, as usual, and Remus and Sirius had gone out that evening to some function or other that Harry didn't want to attend. Mathias had offered to stay over with Harry, but Harry had decided it would be more fun to have a change of scenery and go to Mathi's house.

Mathias' house was average size, with professionally done interior design, his mother had been an interior designer for five years before changing her career to whatever she was now. It was a nice house, if not a bit too artificial for Harry's taste. It just didn't seemed lived in; it was more of a model home than an actual home.

Mathias was making the best of Harry's company. Harry had arrived over at about four thirty and they had out in the backyard playing basketball until four an hour. Mathias had then popped a frozen pizza into the oven and some boxed hot wings in the microwave. By six fifteen they had sat down for dinner and Harry drank a bottle and a half of Mountain Dew.

At seven a clock, Harry had thrown himself across the living room couch, flipped on the TV, and told Mathi to shut up because his stories were on. Harry watched episodes of House, Criminal Minds, and NCIS, before turning the TV back off, but only after he'd made certain it was a rerun of Law&Order SVU coming on. Mathi had enjoyed watching Harry watching TV, because Harry was very vocal about his opinions and was usually pretty good at figuring everything out before the solution was revealed in the show.

By this time it was ten pm and Harry decided the next two hours were to be dedicated to doing homework, because procrastination is like masturbation; in the end you're just screwing yourself. Mathias wondered how Harry could possibly function on Wednesday mornings if all of his Tuesday nights lasted until midnight.

At eleven forty-eight, Harry threw down his pencil with a grin. "All done!"

"What?" Mathias asked, looking up from his math homework. "I still have four more problems."

"Do them in the morning, I'm sleepy."

"What was that you said about procrastination?"

"But you have a first hour study hall. You can afford to procrastinate."

"Can't you wait three minutes for me to finish these last problems? It's synthetic division, it doesn't take that long."

"But I'm sleeeeeeeeeeepy!" Harry whined.

"How can you possibly be tired after all that Mountain Dew you drank?"

"Easily! I want to go to bed."

A suggestive grin pulled across Mathias' face. "Shall I take you to bed, then?" He propositioned.

"Pervert," Harry said, playfully slapping Mathi's arm. "If it's ok with you, I think I'd like to go to bed alone to night."

"And what if it's not ok with me?" Mathi asked.

"What?" Harry asked back confused. Mathias was suddenly looking much to serious for Harry's exhausted mind to handle. As sleepy as he was, Harry was in no position to be trying to hold a serious conversation. Mathias wasn't going to take advantage of his sleep deprived state, was he?

"Harry it's been four months since I told you I was interested in a relationship with you. Four months since you've been yanking me around on a chain and letting me take you on dates that you claim don't mean more than they are while at the same time going on dates that you claim aren't dates with that Draco fellow. I've been patient with you Harry, but I don't think I can wait much longer for you to make up your mind. Is there going to be something between us or not?"

"Mathias, can we not talk about this now," Harry pleaded. "I-"

"Why not now, Harry? Now is as good a time as any. I really care about you, Harry; I like you a lot and I might even be falling in love with you."

"Don't say that!"

"What? That I'm falling in love with you? Why not if it's the truth. These passed months I've grown to feel for you things I've never felt for anyone else. I'm falling hard for you, Harry."

"Don't say that!" Harry yelled again. "Please don't. If you say that, then I'll have to- I'll have stop being friends with you. I'll have to stop spending time with you. I've come to value your friendship so much, I don't want to lose it."

"You don't have to lose my friendship. We can still be friends and you can grow to love me as much as I love you."

"The last friend who said he loved me raped me!" Harry yelled, tears rushing to his emerald eyes. "He was my best friend and he raped me! And you're so much like him it terrifies me! That's why I've been putting off making a decision on furthering our relationship. I don't trust you. You act so much like Ron, I can't trust you not to hurt me like he did. And I can't trust Draco to be there to put me back together again like last time." Harry was shaking with tears and hugging himself, trying to hold himself together. Pitiful sobs wracked his body as he tried to fight off the memories of that day.

"Harry, I-" Mathias started.

"I think I'll go to bed now," Harry cut him off. "I'll find my own way to the guest room. Goodnight, Mathi."

"Goodnight, Harry," Mathias said back numbly, for what else was there for him to say.


	6. Sixth Rainstorm

**UchiSays: **So just when I was thinking of discontinuing this story, I sat down and ended up writing three more chapters of it! Not bad for one day... it helped that I was out of school for a Snow Day and I had nothing better to do! So I have three new chapters of this fic already written and I will post them over a span of about a week, meaning one chapter today, one Monday, and hopefully by the time I post the next one of Wednesday, I'll have more written...  
**About this Chapter:** This chapter is told from Mathi's POV(ish) and takes place somewhere Harry cannot over hear...  
**Side Note: **As I was writing this chapter, Mathias' character really started to grow on me. I mean I really started to like him, where as before he was just a means to an end I guess. I really started to understand him when I was writing this chapter and I couldn't help but feeling sorry for him. This was the first time a character of my own creation... blossomed I guess... grew into something more than what I initially meant for them...

**

* * *

Sixth Rainstorm **

After Harry's confession to Mathias about what Ron had done, the two of them continued on as of nothing had changed between them. Mathi continued hanging out with Harry, goofing off and having fun. He continued taking Harry out on dates that even he conceded not to call dates anymore. He continued competing with Draco over Harry's attention. He continued driving Harry home from school everyday and doing homework with him. He continued clowning around with Sirius and annoying Remus. He continued spending more time at their house than he did at his own. Everything just continued on as if nothing had changed.

But something had changed...

Mathias now knew he had no chance whatsoever with Harry and he hated that. He wished Harry would have told him in the beginning that he wasn't interested, that way Mathi would have fallen so deeply and left his heart hanging out on a limb. But he had fallen for Harry, he had fallen quick and he had fallen hard. It tore him up to know that Harry didn't, and probably never would, feel the same for him. It broke him apart inside watching Harry and Draco together and knowing that there was a bond between the two of them deeper than anything Mathi could even dream of having with the little green-eyed boy.

Days passed, and Mathias watched Harry. The smaller boy was always so happy, always laughing, always smiling. No one could see the pain hidden inside of him unless they knew what to look for, and now Mathias knew to look. Harry was an affectionate person, but he seemed to have to fight with himself not to reject physical contact. He stuck close to the person he was most comfortable with when he was in a crowd. He sometimes got lost inside his mind and a trained eye could see that wherever his thoughts were, they terrified him. Sirius was overprotective of him and it always looked as if Harry and Remus were having some kind of private conversation. Harry always looked to Draco for approval. He seemed to dislike showing affection towards other people when Draco was in the room, as if he was afraid Draco would suddenly think him dirty or something.

Mathias should have noticed all of this sooner. Maybe it he had noticed, then he would have been able to protect his heart from falling for the boy. He didn't know what to think anymore. He didn't know how to feel, and he didn't know what to do. Such a tangled web of emotions was tying him to Harry. He wanted to wrap the boy in his arms and shelter him away from all the dangers of the world, while at the same time he wanted to push Harry away and be angry at him for leading his on for so long.

Harry had apologized for leading him on. The little brunet had said he hadn't meant to play with Mathi's emotions, but he'd been trying to convince himself that he could grow to love the American. He said that he didn't want to love Draco anymore and he hoped that he could love Mathi instead. But then Harry's green eyes had overflowed with tears as he told Mathi about how more and more afraid of him Harry grew as they got to know each other. Mathias was too much like the friend who had hurt Harry back in England, and because of that instead of letting go of Draco and getting closer to Mathi, Harry had fled to the familiar comfort of the Malfoy's arms in order to protect him from the fear he had of the American.

Watching Harry and Draco together, seeing how they bickered and picked at each other, seeing how they were comfortable with each other and seemed to be able to communicate without words, and seeing the pure waves of emotion shining in Harry's eyes when he looked at the British blond, Mathias knew he'd never stood a chance.

In need of comfort and a listening ear to help him weed through his emotions and discern what to do next, Mathi called one of his oldest friends who had always been there for him in the past.

Tom Riddle picked up the phone of the second ring.

"Tom," Mathias said soft.

"Matt?" Tom answered. "What's wrong?"

Before he knew what he was doing, Mathias was spilling the whole story to Tom. "... and it just frustrates me so much, because I love him and I want to protect him, but I can't stand thinking that he don't trust me and I hate that he led me on for so long. And I can't help but wondering what kind of person he thinks I am if he can so easily associate me with the boy who raped him. He _raped_ him, Tom, and Harry is afraid that _I _will do the same. Am I such a bad person that he could so easily think of me as a rapist? Have I ever done anything to make him think I would hurt him such a way?

"All I ever did was love him. I thought I made it obvious how much I care for him: I went along with all his whims, put up with his mood swings, let him date another boy while he was supposed to be dating me, never complained when he was careless with my feelings. I did everything I could to show him how much I care, and still he says I have no chance because he's scared I'm going to rape him. Rape him! _Me_! It would be laughable if it wasn't so damn pitiful. I would hate him if I didn't love him so damn much.

"What should I do, Tom? What should I do?"

"First off stop crying," Tom said. "You're much too strong to let your emotions rule you like that. And the way I see it, if he insist on making you the villain in his mind, why don't you be exactly who he thinks you are?"

Mathias hung up the phone without saying another word.


	7. Seventh Rainstorm

**Seventh Rainstorm**

April 20th fell on a Saturday that year. Unfortunately, it was the Saturday Harry was scheduled to take the ACT. He got out of bed early that morning, but didn't actually wake up until he's been standing under the hot spray of the shower for five minutes. By the time he drudged downstairs, Remus already had breakfast waiting for him on the table, while Sirius was sleeping it. While Harry ate his French toast, Remus scrambled about making sure Harry had everything he needed.

"Do you need more #2 pencils? Do you have you ID? Are you sure this calculator is approved? Where's your entrance ticket? Do you know what room number you'll be in? You should take a jacket in case the room is cold. Do you have money for snacks during the break? Remember you're not allowed to to take anything food items into the testing room, that includes bottled water. Remember there's no penalty for guessing... is there? I can't remember. If you don't know an answer, just skip it that way you'll be safe either way. Don't spend too much time on any one question either. Most of it's multiple choice, so use process of elimination."

Harry only listen to all this with half an ear, since Remus had gone through all of this the night before. He finished his breakfast and went to wash his plate while Remus was reminding him to borrow someone's phone after the test and give him a call to come pick him up or to let him know if he'll be getting a ride home with a friend.

"Moony," Harry cut him off before he could restart the whole process over again. "If we don't leave now, I'm going to be late."

"Right," Remus said. "Let's go."

Harry shook his head in amusement as they headed towards the door. Harry grabbed the car keys from the catchall on the hall table and grinned at Moony. "Can I drive?"

"You hate driving," Remus stated.

Harry shrugged. "I think today is a day for risk taking. Don't worry, though, I did pass my driver's test." He didn't allow Remus a chance to argue, as he unlocked the doors and slid into the driver's seat of the car. It had been Sirius who had taught Harry to drive, because at the time Remus had been locked in his office working on his next big novel and Harry and Siri had been bored. Remus had never actually been in a car with Harry driving, because after Sirius had driven Harry to the DMV and the teen had gotten his license, Harry had declared he hated driving and never got behind the wheel again.

It was amusing watching Remus' expression as Harry backed the car out into traffic. Sirius was a pretty wild driver who took advantage of the 3-4 mph leeway on the speed limit (meaning if the posted speed limit was twenty-five, Sirius drove thirty). He also loved making quick/sharp turns, accelerating down hills, and speeding through yellow light. Remus had no idea if Sirius had taught Harry to drive the same way or not and that was enough to terrify any one. Harry couldn't help but laughing when Remus let out a sigh of relief when he realized the teen didn't drive nearly as crazy as his godfather.

Harry pulled the car to a stop in front of the school. "That wasn't so bad was it?" He teased Remus.

The novelist smiled bemusedly. "You better get inside before you're late. Good luck, cub."

"Thanks, Moony." Harry gave Remus a quick hug, before getting out the car and grabbing the large Ziploc bag that held everything he'd need for the ACT. "See ya."

"See ya."

Harry headed into the building and ran into one of his classmates he was on friendly terms with. Mathias was a senior and had already gotten accepted into his first choice college, so he didn't need to take the ACT ( he said he had taken it three times before he got a score he was ok with putting on college applications and swore he would shoot himself if he even so much as had to look at another ACT test booklet). Harry was a junior, so this would be his first time taking the test, and depending on what his score was it probably wouldn't be his last, but Harry also planned on taking the SAT in case he wanted to go to university back in Britain (ACT= _American_ College Test, meaning he can't use this test score overseas), so he didn't see why Mathi was complaining.

He chatted amiably with his classmate as they made their way towards the room he was testing in. The test started and by the time they had a break half through it, Harry was feeling pretty confident he was doing well. A couple of hours later, Harry walked out the school and smiled when he saw Draco's car sitting out front waiting on him.

Mathias was throwing a birthday party for himself later that evening, but Harry had a whole afternoon to kill until then so Draco's appearance was a pleasant surprise. "Hey, Dray," he said with a grin as he slid into the passenger side of Draco's bumblebee yellow Monte Carlo SS.

"Hey, Kid," Draco greeted, pulling the car out of the parking lot and speeding into traffic (Draco and Sirius had the same driving style).

"Where we going?" Harry asked, grabbing Draco's cell-phone from the car's cup holder and beginning to dial Remus' number.

Draco grabbed the phone from Harry's hand and returned it to the cup holder without taking his eyes off the road. "It's a surprise."

"Remus wanted me to call him after the test," Harry said, reaching for the phone again.

Draco grabbed it before Harry could. "Look in the glove compartment. I have a present for you."

"A present for me?" Harry asked, opening the glove compartment in front of his seat. "It's not my birthday."

"If you thought I was going to buy a present for the Yank, you thought wrong."

"Don't call him a Yankee, it's rude." Harry said, pulling a small gift bag with his name on it out of the small storage area. "Besides, by US standards, he's not a Yank unless he's from the north."

"By British standards everyone over here is a bunch of Yankees."

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled a small parcel wrapped in tissue paper out of the gift bag. He slowly unwrapped the tissue paper and stared in disbelief at what he was holding in his hand.

"What in the world possessed you to get me a cell-phone?"

"Maybe I got tired of you always stealing my phone every time you came close to missing your curfew."

Harry rolled his eyes again and stared at the phone in his hands. He had learned long ago not to argue with gifts Draco decided to give him. (Draco had once bought him a silver necklace with an 'H' pendant that Harry had argued that Draco shouldn't have gotten for him since it was obviously expensive, it was pure silver and had a little emerald in one corner of the letter. Draco had proved just how stubborn Malfoys could be when they set their minds to it and Harry never argued with him about a gift again.)

The wall paper of the phone was actually a picture Harry had taken with Draco's phone. It was the bears they'd made at Build-a-Bear Workshop sitting close together on Harry's bed. Draco's black bunny with the angel wings was wearing the 'H' pendant necklace Draco had given him. That had been the only time Harry had ever taken the necklace off other than bedtime and showers, in fact Harry was wearing it right now.

Harry started dialing Remus' number and saw that it was already saved into the phone. Remus answered on the second ring. "Hi, Harry," he greeted.

"You knew about this?" Harry stated.

"Maybe." Harry could practically hear Remus grinning on the other side of the phone.

"You know, Moony, mischief doesn't suit you. You should leave that to Sirius." Remus chuckled. "Do you have any idea where he's taking me?" Harry asked, staring out the window of the car. They were on the highway now and Harry still had no idea of where they were headed.

"Sorry, Cub, can't tell you. He promised to have you back in time for Mathi's party though."

"Well that's useful," Harry grumbled.

"Listen, Cub, I'm going to have to let you go. I just got a sudden idea and I need to get it down before it's lost."

"Right, see ya, Moons."

"Ciao, Cub."

"He tell you anything worth knowing?" Draco asked with a knowing grin.

"Do not promote my godfathers into keeping secrets from me. It's not a good habit for them to fall into."

"You speak as if they are children unable to make decisions for themselves. They wouldn't keep a secret from you if they thought it would bring you harm. Besides, it's not a secret; it's a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"I feel a wave of déjà vu coming on."

"Just tell me where we're going."

"Where does every kid want to go?"

"Disneyland?"

"I could take you there, but then we wouldn't make it back in time for the Yank's birthday party."

"Umm... the children's museum?"

"Close, but no cigar."

"I don't smoke anyway."

"Good, I would hate having to kiss an ash tray."

"Who say's you're going to be kissing me?"

"As if you could go a day without my kisses. Next guess?"

"Chuck E Cheeses?"

"Incredible Pizza Company wasn't good enough for you?"

"Just tell me where we're going."

"It's a surprise, unless you can guess."

"I hate surprises."

"Then you better keep guessing."

Harry rolled his eyes again and stuck out his tongue at the blond. "Is there any games on this thing?" He asked, toying with his new cell phone. He found games before Draco had a chance to answer and spent the rest of the car ride playing Tetris.

Before long, the car was rolling to a stop in front of the City Zoo.

::-::

Mathias watched as Draco gave Harry a kiss on the lips that seemed to make Harry just melt. By the time the blond released him, Harry was grinning like a loon.

"Bye, Draco," Harry said. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem, Kid, call me if you need me to pick you up afterward."

"That won't be necessary," Mathias said in an aggravated tone. "Harry has already agreed to sleep over."

Draco shot Mathias a look, before turning back to Harry with a small smile. "See you later, Kid."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Stop calling me that, you stupid jerk."

Draco chuckled and headed down the path back to his car.

"Hey Mathi!" Harry turned to Mathias with a grin. "Happy birthday."


	8. Eighth Rainstorm

**Eighth Rainstorm**

Mathias' birthday party was in full swing by the time Harry arrived. Mathi was waiting for him by the door and led Harry through the crush of people packed into the house.

"I thought you said this was going to be a small party," Harry groaned, he felt way out of he element in the room full of so many people, many of which he didn't know. The loud music and talking was already giving him a headache, the air was full of strange scents that made his head feel foggy, and the crush of people made him slightly claustrophobic. Harry pressed closer to Mathi and slipped his hand into the older boy's.

Mathi turned to him as smiled sheepishly. "Word gets around pretty fast every time I decide to throw a party. My parents are always out of time, so everyone just _know_ there won't be any adult supervision. I try to keep it invite only, but things get out of hand. Sorry."

"No big," Harry said not wanting to make Mathias feel bad for having a big party on his own birthday. Mathi was officially eighteen today, so he had write to do things as big as he wanted.

Mathias led Harry through the living room and dining room until they reached the kitchen, which wasn't as full as the rest of the house. Food and drinks had been set up in the dining so there was really no reason for anyone to come into the kitchen. Harry let out a small sigh of relief now that he was somewhere that he actually had breathing room. Mathi smiled and headed over to the fridge.

"Here," Mathi said coming back with a large Styrofoam cup and handing it to Harry. "I kept a couple of two litter sodas in here, because anything I set out there is likely to get spiked with something at some point tonight."

Harry smiled in relief and took the offered cup. He wrinkled his brow in confusion when he couldn't quite pinpoint what he was tasting. "What is this?"

"Mountain Dew mixed with strawberry soda and just a dash of orange," Mathi grinned a boyish grin that made his eyes sparkle in the light. Harry smiled back and took another sip from the cup. "You can stay in here if you like," Mathi said, "but it's my party so I need to go socialize. There's also video games set up in the basement or you can go watch a movie in my room. I'm going to try to have everyone out of here by midnight, but if you get tired you can go an lay down in the guest room. The door is locked so no one can get in. They key is in the mini-fridge."

Harry nodded and took another sip from his cup. Mathias smiled at him again. "I'll probably come and hang with you before long," the American said, "I'm not too big a fan of parties either."

Harry nodded again and watched as Mathi made his way through the party. Harry hung out in the kitchen for about half an hour, watching everyone dancing and carrying on in the dining room and living room. He pulled out his new cell phone and play Brick Breaker for a while, before deciding to head down to the basement to see what games were being played down there.

There was about ten people in the basement, lounging on the furniture, and taking turns playing Dance Dance Revolution. Harry watched them for a while, before he got roped into playing as well. He had fun trying, but he kept tripping over his feet and the mat kept sliding, so he called it quits and stood back watching.

"You were doing pretty good," a voice said from behind him.

Harry jumped and turned around quickly. "Don't sneak up on me like that," he groaned, playfully hitting Mathias in the arm.

"Sorry," the blond said with a grin that said he wasn't really sorry at all. "I brought you another drink." He extended the Styrofoam cup as a peace offering. Harry stuck out his tongue at the older boy, but took the cup. He drank a sip and realized it was the same mixture of drinks as before. "So, you having fun?" Mathi asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, taking another drink.

"That's good. It's only ten-thirty and I don't see a way of getting any of the people out of here within the next two hours." Harry made a noncommittal noise and watched as some of the boys who'd been watching everyone playing the game switch DDR for a Madden football game, much to the complaints of some of the girls down here with them. Harry lost interest in the game and allowed Mathi to lead him upstairs.

Once they were back in the kitchen, it seemed a million times brighter than the basement. In fact everything seemed more intense than the basement. It was on a sort of sensory overload that left his head swimming. "Are you ok?" Mathi asked. Only Harry couldn't tell that it was Mathi asking because it felt like he was listening from under water. "Harry?" Mathi asked. Harry had to blink a couple of times before things came to focus.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Don't know what just happened."

"Do you need another drink?"

Harry looked down at the cup in his hand and saw that it was still half full. He took a small sip, it felt thick and strange on his tongue. He stares at the liquid uncertainly, before sitting it down on the table next to him. "Actually, I think I need to go lie down."

"Right, let's get you situated in the guest room then." Harry tried to nod his head, but the swimming feeling came back and he had to grab onto Mathi just to keep from falling dizzily to the floor. He wasn't entirely sure how he made it up the stairs, but the next time his head cleared enough to focus he was lying down on the familiar bed of the guest room he slept in every time he stayed in at Mathi's house.

The room was dark, the only light coming in through the open blinds of the window. He looked around and found no one was in there with him, but he could still hear the party going on downstairs. His head felt fuzzy and his skin was clammy. Suddenly, more than anything else, he wanted to get out of this house. He wanted to get away from all the loud music and the people. He wanted to go home. Home to Remus and Sirius and their Black Lab, Prongs. Or was home the little two bedroom apartment back in England... two bedrooms, but the second room was never used because he and Draco shared a bed. Draco. Draco would come and get him.

He looked around for the cell phone Draco had bought him, but he didn't see it. He patted himself down, and sighed and relief when he felt the hard lump in his pants pocket. Harry pulled out the phone and dialed Draco's number. He'd just hit the talk button when a crashing sound downstairs startled him and the phone slipped from his hand and onto the floor next to the bedside table. He reached over to pick it, someone in the back of his mind he registered that it was no longer ringing so Draco must have answered.

His hand wrapped around the small plastic device, when the door to the room he was in flew up, causing his to sit up too fast and the silver chain that he always wore to get caught on the edge of the bedside table and break.

"Mathi you scared me," Harry said, for some reason he concealed the phone he was holding behind him... probably so Mathias wouldn't see Draco's number on the screen.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Mathi asked, closing the door behind him and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Feeling any better?" he asked, carding his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Uh, a little," Harry mumbled slipping the cell phone, that still had Draco's number on the screen, under the comforter of the bed. "My head is still a bit cloudy."

"You probably just need to rest a bit. Go on and lay back, rest." Some kind of way Mathias coaxed Harry into lying down, but Harry wasn't entirely sure how because he had no desire to be lying right now. Something was off about Mathi. There was a strange look in his eyes and it scared Harry. "Just rest," Mathias said, still running his fingers through Harry's hair. "It'll be over soon. Would you like me to get you another drink?"

Harry's head was swimming again, but for some reasons those words made a great deal of sense to him. "What did you do, Mathi?" He asked in a half delirious state. "What have you done to me?"

"I've done nothing but love you, Harry." The Mathi's lips were pressing against Harry's and there was nothing Harry could do to resist.

"Please don't," Harry whimpered, but he already knew it was too late. "You don't want to do this, Mathi."

Mathias was on top of him now and somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry registered the sound of a dial-tone.


	9. Ninth Rainstorm

**Ninth Rainstorm**

Falling in love with Harry Potter had been sudden and unexpected. If he really thought about it, Draco could pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love. It was only the second time he had ever seen Harry, but he'd stood there watching the strange boy walking tracks in the snow for about ten minutes. He had wondered what the boy was doing. What was his story? What was going through his mind as he walked endless circles and figure-eights in the pure white snow? He wanted to talk to the boy. He wanted to talk to him and learn everything about him, every quirk, every hope, every fear, everything. Before he knew what he was doing, he had went over to talk to the boy and the next thing he knew, the boy had become a large part of his life.

Harry Potter.

Harry.

Kid.

It hadn't exactly been love at first sight. But Harry was a large, uncontrollable flame that sparked similar blazes within every one he met. Falling in love had been a process. A cycle of emotions that led to something Draco had never felt before. Curiosity. Respect. Care. Exasperation. And then love.

The whole cycle only took about ten minutes. Draco felt as if all he'd done was blink and in that second he had already been lit by Harry's flame.

Living with Harry had been an experience solely because no one else had ever made Draco feel so many emotions. Just being in Harry's presence made Draco smile more, laugh more, and enjoy life more. It was hard not to enjoy life when you were with someone like Harry. Someone who found joy in the smallest things. Someone who cherished the simplest concepts. Someone who's life hadn't always been easy, but still woke up and faced each new day with a smile on his face. Draco had never met someone like that before Harry, and Draco had initially taken the green-eyed boy's joyous demeanor as a sign of naivete. But that had been quickly proven wrong.

Sure Harry was immature, but that's because he'd never had a proper childhood. Harry was more wise and mature than most people Draco had met. And just like that, Draco had admitted to himself what he'd been denying since that day in the snow. He loved Harry Potter.

Of course Draco was a cold-hearted, ornery bastard and he wasn't willing to show his feelings until he was sure they were reciprocated. It was almost fun playing with Harry, trying to make sure the other boy fell for him and fell hard, because Draco had fallen so hard he knew he would shatter if he ever hit the floor. But he had no plans of hitting the floor, because he was going to make Harry love him back and the two of them were going to float forever on their love. Draco had said if Harry held on to him, he would make him fly, but really it was Harry who gave Draco wings.

Their first kiss had been amazing. There they were in a bookstore of all places, but he didn't care because he finally had Harry's delectable lips against his own and the world could have stopped spinning at that moment and Draco would have been none the wiser.

The days spent in that little two bedroom apartment with Harry had felt like a dream, but eventually they'd had to wake up and face the rest of the world. Draco's only regret had been not fighting harder (and sooner) for Harry. He could have persuaded his father if he'd put in just a little more effort, but Draco had been so consumed in rage and guilt that he'd allowed Harry to fly away from him before he even realized what had happened.

It had taken over a month, but Draco had eventually gotten everything settled enough back home to allow him to go after Harry. The fight with his father about Harry had been bigger that the fight that had initially gotten Draco kicked out of his parents' house in the first place. Lucius Malfoy was a stubborn arse, but Draco could be just as stubborn if he had his heart set on something. And Draco's heart was forever set on Harry.

It had been jealousy that had sparked the instant dislike between Draco and Mathias. Jealousy that Draco was Harry's first love, and jealousy that Harry had seemed to move on from him already. Draco liked a challenge, but he didn't like competition over something/someone who he already perceived as his. Mathias was a likable enough person and under different circumstances Draco wouldn't say they could have been friends, but Draco would have at least condoned the American's existence. As it was, Mathias was trying to claim Harry and Draco wasn't going to stand for that.

It had hurt Draco nearly as much as it had hurt Harry when Ron had done the despicable deed he'd done. Seeing Harry come to him so broken and needing Draco to put him back together again had sparked something inside of Draco and at that moment the Malfoy heir had swore on everything he had that he would never allow anything or anyone to hurt Harry so badly again. He would do everything within his power to insure that no one ever robbed Harry's smile again. He swore on his life that he would be the wall between Harry and the damage that the rest of the world could cause.

A real man never went back on his word; a real Malfoy never broke a promise. Draco didn't care what his father said, he was a real man and he was a real Malfoy, because above all else and real man _and _a real Malfoy protected and cherished anyone they allowed close enough to call beloved.

Harry Potter was Draco's beloved and Draco would tear down heaven for him. So with a determination born in the heart of a man in love, Draco sped his car down the road towards where _his_ Harry was waiting for him to save him before it was too late.

[a.n. I almost ended it there, but decided to give you just a little more]

The party was still in full swing when Draco arrived at Mathias' house. People were still crammed into the living, drinking and dancing and making arses of themselves. The music was loud. The air was thick with more than just heat and cigarette smoke. It took brute strength and unwavering determination for Draco to get through the thick crowd blocking him from his destination.

Eventually Draco broke through the crowd and into the kitchen. He took the stairs two at a time and opened every door on the landing, before he finally came to the door where he could hear loud sobbing coming from the other side.

Draco didn't hesitate. He wrapped a hand around the doorknob and used all the strength within his body to force open the locked door.

"Harry!"

::-::

The door to the small guest room of Mathias' house flew open and Harry looked up over Mathi's shoulder to see who had just called his name so loudly. He blinked slowly at the sight of a furious Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"Dray," Harry said dazedly. A pair of arms tightened around him, and Harry turned his attention back to the boy sobbing on his shoulder. "Shh, Mathi, it's ok," he said soothingly, rubbing his hand up and down Mathias' back.

To be completely honest, Harry had no idea what was going on right now. He knew that Mathias had slipped something in the drinks he's been giving him and the American boy had planned in raping him, but somewhere between the time Harry had heard the dial tone coming from his cell phone and the time Draco arrived less than a minute ago, Mathias had succumbed to tears and had ended up crying on Harry's shoulder begging forgiveness.

But Mathi had never actually hurt Harry. Harry had been sure he was about to be raped again by another person he called friend, but Mathias hadn't been able to bring himself to do it. In fact, Mathi was completely devastated that he had actually even considered hurting Harry in such a way.

By the time the fog cleared from Harry's mind, he had his arms full with a sobbing Mathias and a throbbing headache. Harry looked up again at Draco who was still standing in the doorway, staring in disbelief at the scene.

"Are you alright, Kid?" Draco finally asked.

Harry nodded and continued trying to comfort Mathias. "Shh, Mathi, enough tears. You didn't hurt me. You're too good. I'm sorry I ever doubted how good you are. No more crying, nothing happened so nothing need forgiveness." The words he spoke had been for both Mathi's, Draco's, and Harry's own sake. They all needed to hear those words. They all needed to know that nothing had happened and that they can go on and forget this night as if it was nothing more than a bad dream.


	10. Tenth Rainstorm

**Tenth Rainstorm**

Draco grabbed a fistful of Mathias' shirt and yanked the boy away from Harry. His hand curled into a fist and he hit the American square in the face. Harry let out a scream of surprise, but Mathias just stared the angry blond defiantly in the eyes for a second, before looking away submissively. Draco released his hold on the other's shirt, and Mathias fell to the floor as if even he didn't have the strength to hold himself up anymore.

Harry watched the scene, unsure as to how to act. He squirmed under the force of Draco's adamant eyes and tried to make himself as small as possible. "Harry," Draco said slowly. "We're leaving."

Harry closed his eyes and nodded slowly, before getting to his feet and moving to Draco's side. Immediately, a arm looped around his waist and pulled him closer to Draco—both a protective and possessive action. Harry didn't resist to being led out of the room, but he did cast one last look at Mathias over his shoulder. The boy looked both broken and defeated and Harry couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for his hurting friend. Mathi wasn't a bad person, but he had made a very bad decision and Harry wondered if he would ever be able to trust him again. He turned his eyes away.

::-::

Outside the party, Draco held open the passenger side door of his car for Harry, and slammed it forcibly after the smaller boy had gotten in. Harry quickly fastened his seat-belt when Draco got behind the wheel and cranked the car up. Draco pulled out of where he had parked haphazardly in front of Mathias' house and tore down the street at a breakneck pace.

"Slow down," Harry whimpered.

Draco didn't listen as he flew the car threw a stop sign and swerved around a corner.

"Draco, be careful. Slow down."

The car accelerated more at they tore down another corner so fast they ran up on a curb.

"Slow down!" Harry said again.

They pulled out onto a main street that was nearly empty because of the hour. The stoplight turned red, but Draco either didn't see it or didn't care as he kept going, well past the speed limit.

"What the hell! Slow down!"

There was a car in front of them now, driving too slow for Draco's taste, so the blond switched lanes and sped up more.

"Goddammit, Draco, stop!" Harry yelled. "Stop the goddamn car!"

Draco flew threw another intersection and narrowly avoided getting hit by a car who had the right-of-way.

"Goddammit, Draco Malfoy! If you don't stop this care right now!"

Suddenly, Draco made a sharp left turned and pulled the car up onto and empty parking lot. He slammed the breaks so hard Harry's seat-belt locked from the force in which he flew into it. Draco threw the car into park and shut off the engine.

Harry panted loudly, trying to get his heart rate to slow down. Draco was clenching the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. "Draco?"

The Malfoy screamed. Draco screamed with a wild inner fury and banged his fist against the horn. His legs kicked wildly in their confined space, and his whole body shook with emotion.

"Draco," Harry said softly.

The eyes that turned to look at Harry weren't angry at all. Instead, they were filled with such pain it was heartbreaking just to look at them. Harry reached out a hand to gently touch Draco's cheek and was surprised when he found them wet with tears.

"Dray."

Draco raised a hand and touched the one slowly wiping tears from his cheeks. He didn't say a word as he leaned over the center armrest and pressed his lips against Harry's. There was an entire epic said with that simple kiss and when Draco finally pulled away, it felt like everything was alright again.

He started the car back up and slowly pulled out of the parking lot.


	11. Eleventh Rainstorm

**Eleventh Rainstorm**

Draco was waiting for Harry at the end of the school day; just as he'd been yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that, and the day before that, and so on until he'd been waiting for Harry outside the school building every day for three weeks. Mathias used to be the one driving Harry home after school, but Mathias was never around anymore. Sometimes Harry missed him, but then he would remember the fear he'd felt that night and decided it would be best if he allowed them some time apart. If it was up to Draco, Mathias would be forever out of the picture.

Harry threw his backpack into the backseat of Draco's car, before sliding into the passenger side seat and fastening his seat-belt. Draco didn't say anything as he slowly pulled the car away from the curb and made his way away from the school. Draco never said anything anymore. He would faithfully pick Harry up every day, but the ride was always silent. Sometimes Harry wanted to break the silence, but then he would realize that there wasn't really anything to say and he would keep his mouth closed. He wondered if this constant silence was healthy at all. But, sometimes, Harry felt that he and Draco didn't need to speak. There was something between them, connecting them in a way that transcended words. They didn't need to speak, because they always just _knew_ what the other wanted to say. Harry thought the silent conversations were nice, but surely it wasn't a good idea to keep ignoring the elephant in the corner.

Draco pulled the car out onto the freeway, and Harry couldn't help but wonder where they were going. Usually, Draco just took him straight home; sometimes they would detour to places like the mall, cafes, and once the art museum. But this time Draco wasn't heading in the direction that would take them to any of these places. But Harry trusted Draco, so he didn't bother asking where they were headed.

Draco led the car to an exit ramp that lead to a pretty much entirely residential area. Harry watched curiously as they travelled through unfamiliar neighborhoods, before finally pulling to a stop in front of a four-family flat. Draco parked the car and shut off the engine. "This is where I've been living," Draco answered Harry's unspoken question. Of course, Draco had to be staying somewhere, but it never occurred to Harry to wonder where.

Draco grabbed Harry's backpack out of the backseat and got out of the car. Harry followed quickly behind him and stood on the porch as Draco unlocked one of the four doors. Draco had a second floor flat, so the door opened directly to stairs that he led Harry up to another door on the landing.

The thing about four family flats is they aren't really made for families. One building had four housing unit consisting of a living room, one bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen. Two of the units, an upstairs and a downstairs, shared a single basement and the downstairs had a porch while the upstairs got a balcony. The living room of Draco's flat had been converted into a home office, with a desk and computer, bookshelves, and a loveseat pushed up against one wall. Other than that, it was quite bare. Double doors led from the living room-cum-office to Draco's bedroom which only had a large bed and an average size TV. That was the only part of the house Harry could see from where he was standing.

Draco set Harry's backpack down next to the loveseat in the office, before turning to Harry with the closest thing to a smile the blond could manage. "It's not much, but it's a roof. I talked to Remus and Sirius and they said it would be ok for you to stay overnight if you want."

Harry gave a small smile in return. "I'd like that."

Draco nodded. "You should get your homework done while I get started on dinner.

Harry nodded and grabbed his backpack off the floor. Draco headed out the room and Harry sat down at the desk in the office. Harry worked silently on his homework for a while until he was suddenly interrupted by a hand falling on his shoulder. He jumped and let out a surprised (and he wouldn't even pretend it was manly sounding) squeak. "You scared me!" He yelled when he realized Draco was standing behind him laughing.

"I was just trying to tell you dinner is ready."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Let me finish this last problem." He turned back to his work, typed the annuity formula into his calculator, wrote down the answer, and grinned. "Done!" Draco rolled his eyes and started to leave the room; Harry quickly got to his feet and followed him. "So, what did you make?" He asked once the enticing smell of food hit his nose.

"Smothered cube steaks, rice with cheese and broccoli, and biscuits. Any complaints?"

"I don't like broccoli."

"I knew you were going to say that, unfortunately broccoli is good for you and I mixed it into the rice so you're going to have to eat it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I was joking."

"Right," Draco said sarcastically. "Let's eat."

::-::

Harry couldn't sleep. He was lying in the bed with Draco, pressed against the other boy's warm chest, but he couldn't sleep. Draco's breaths were coming out slow and evenly, tickling the side of Harry's neck. Harry hadn't shared a bed with anyone since before he'd moved to the states. He liked being so close to Draco, it was a warm feeling. It helped that he was still in love with Draco, even if he denied. But now, he saw no reason to deny it anymore.

Harry rolled over to face the blond in bed with him. Draco was beautiful, like and angel only not so cliché. Draco slept shirtless and Draco could see the sharp plains of his chest and body. This was a gorgeous specimen of male beauty.

Slowly, Harry leaned in and pressed a light kiss on Draco's clavicle; the skin was smooth and soft under his lips. Harry sighed and gently kissed the skin again, before nipping it lightly, and smoothing it over with his tongue. Draco moaned and pressed himself closer to the smaller male. Harry then shifted his attention to the side of Draco's neck instead, giving the area the same treatment he'd given the clavicle area.

"Harry," Draco moaned. Harry pulled back, thinking he'd woken the other boy, but Draco's eyes were still closed though his breathing was a bit more erratic.

Harry smiled and went back to teasing Draco's beautiful flesh. Arms wrapped around Harry's waist, gripping his bottom and pressing him closer to his lover. "No point in faking sleep now," Harry stated, rocking his hips forward to press his awakening erection to against the matching one in Draco's pants.

Draco moaned and buried his face in the side of Harry's neck. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

Instead of answering, Harry let one of his hands trail down to stroke Draco inside his pajama bottoms.

"Fuck, Harry," Draco groaned. "I want you so bad."

Harry grinned and gently nipped whatever piece of Draco's flesh was closest to his mouth, which happened to be one of the older male's nipples. "If you want me so bad, then take me."

Draco didn't need telling twice.

Suddenly Harry was lying on his back with Draco hovering over him, ravaging his mouth, and stripping off his clothes. Harry moaned as Draco's hand wrapped around his hard and leaking cock. A low whimper escaped his mouth when Draco slid fingers inside of him. But still it took too long for Harry's liking for Draco to finally enter him. Harry moaned as the feeling of being so filled, so completely, so connected to Draco. It really had been too long since he had last felt this way, and as he searched for completion in coital bliss, he hoped that this feeling would never fade.


	12. Twelfth Rainstorm

**I Am So Sorry! **I have no excuse, but I swear to you this fic will **NEVER **be discontinued. It's almost done anyway.**  
**

* * *

**Twelfth Rainstorm**

Summer break did not come soon enough for Harry's liking, but did come at last. Harry had thought himself lucky having an AP class seventh hour. The school's exemption policy only allowed him to exempt one final, except he was allowed to exempt any AP class he's taken the Exam for and had at least a B in. Harry had taken the AP-Lit Exam, though he wouldn't get his score for until sometime during summer break, and had a low A in the class. Adding that to the fact that he's exempted his sixth hour class through normal means, Harry was out of school a whole day earlier than everyone else. (AN, this is based on the final exam schedule of my old high school in which the 5th hour final is taken on a Friday, and then the following Monday there's two finals a day until school lets out on Wednesday. Also, all exam days only ran half day, letting out at 12:15 instead of 3:05)

With his last day of school behind him, Harry turned off his alarm clock and decided to sleep in on Wednesday. Sirius worked that day and Remus had a meeting with his agent downtown, so Harry had the house to himself when he woke up. After lounging in front of the TV watching NCIS and Criminal Minds re-runs, Harry got bored and decided to text Draco and invite him over. Draco sent back that he'd be there as soon as he could, and Harry decided to kill time by making a smoothie.

Apparently bananas, yogurt, apples, and ice cream was not an ideal combination for good smoothies since Harry couldn't even make Prongs eat the unpleasant concoction. But the time spent mixing and trying to coax the dog to eat it was apparently long enough for Draco to arrive.

Deciding to leave the mess to clean up later, Harry went to answer the ringing doorbell. After looking through the peephole, Harry opened the door with a smile. "Hi, Draco," he said.

"Hey, Kid," Draco replied. Prongs barked and ran towards Draco, hopping up on the blond's legs and wagging his tail happily. "Hello, Prongs," Draco patted the dog affectionately on the head. For some reason Draco seemed to be Prongs' favorite person, much to Sirius' disdain, and Draco had warmed up to the pup as well.

Harry smiled at Draco, and the blond returned the gesture but Harry could see that it wasn't a real smile. "What's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I can't stay long," Draco admitted. "I got another phone call right after yours. It was my mother. Something happened back home and everything is falling apart. I'm taking the next plane back to England."

"What?" Harry said in disbelief. Surely Draco hadn't just said he was going back to England. Draco couldn't go back to England, because Harry couldn't go back. Harry was happy here in the States with Sirius, Remus, and Draco. So, Draco couldn't go back, plain in simple. Harry wouldn't allow it. His happiness depended on having Draco by his side. After all that he'd been through, surely Harry deserved a little happiness.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry? Who was Harry? Draco never called him Harry unless it was something serious. And this wasn't something serious, because this wasn't happening.

"I should have told you sooner that I couldn't stay here forever, but I kept putting it off because I thought I'd have more time. I wasn't expecting to leave for another two months at least."

"But you always planned on leaving eventually," Harry said slowly. "You always knew that this couldn't last." Of course he was always planning on leaving. Harry wasn't anything worth staying for. Harry wasn't someone Draco could build his life with. Harry wasn't anything but a needy 'Kid'. No wonder Draco was breaking up with him. Harry had too many problems for Draco. The blond was going back to England.

"Harry, I'm not breaking up with you, if that's what's going through your head."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"It's complicated, and I'd whether not talk about it. Besides, this isn't what I came here to tell you."

Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened his eyes, met Draco's gaze, turned away, and sighed. He would be strong. He would not be some weak, clingy, little kid. He would not fall apart. Not yet. He would listen to what Draco had to say, and fall apart once he was alone. "What did you come to tell me, then?"

"It came to my notice that I've only ever told you this in moments where you were usually half delusional and needing comfort," Draco started. He closed the distance between the two of them and Harry felt a hand on his cheek coaxing him to look up at the blond. "You mean a lot to me, Harry. You mean the world to me actually. I hope that I've shown this through my actions, but I want to tell you this now so that there'll be no doubt about how I feel for you later. What I'm trying to say is that I love you, Harry."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise; he'd known that Draco loved him, but the blond really hadn't said often enough. The tears that had been prickling at his eyes spilled over and rolled down his cheeks. The smile that spread across Harry's face was both happy and sad. As the pad of Draco's thumb wiped a tear from his face, Harry softly said "I love you, too."

Draco smiled, before slowly leaning and capturing Harry's lips. Their lips moved together softly and slowly, giving declarations of love without any words. Draco's arms dropped to wrap around Harry's waist and Harry looped his own arms around Draco's neck.

The kiss ended too soon, and Harry stood there with his cheek pressed against Draco's shoulder wishing that this didn't have to end. "When does your plane leave?" He asked softly.

"I have time," Draco said, his voice causing his chest to rumble against Harry's cheek.

Harry turned his head and buried his face in the side of Draco's neck. "Can I have a proper goodbye?"

Harry could feel Draco's body shake as he chuckled. "Shall we take this upstairs?"

Harry blushed and shook his head. "The couch," he said. "Like our first time."

Draco froze for a second, before his arms tightened around Harry's waist. "You know I can't say 'no' to you, Kid."

They kissed again, this time hotter with more tongue and teeth. They awkwardly made their way towards the couch without breaking apart longer than the two seconds in took to refill their aching lungs with oxygen. As they stood in front of the couch divesting each other of their clothing, Harry forced himself to forget that this was a goodbye and just enjoyed the moment.

Draco gently lowered him onto the couch and began covering his flesh with teasing kisses and light touches. When three fingers gently caressed his lips, Harry pulled the appendages into his mouth and began to suck them slowly. Soon those same three fingers, now sporting a generous coat of saliva, were slipping inside a different orifice and Harry's eyes fell closed as they gently stretched him.

"Draco." The name came out as a low, breathy moan as Harry arched off the couch. Draco grinned and probed Harry's prostate again, causing the younger male to whimper and moan again. The three fingers slipped out of him, causing a whimpered protest, but soon Harry felt something larger pressing against his opening.

It wasn't the pain of penetration that brought tears to Harry's eyes; it was the knowledge that this just might be the last time he would be connected so intimately with Draco—with anyone for that matter. The tears came from knowing that no matter how much he and Draco had went through the world would continue conspiring against their happiness. The tears came from loving Draco so much that it hurt and that still not being enough to keep him.

Harry had once heard falling in love being compared to hugging barred wire—both are painful and leave lots of scars—Harry hadn't truly understood that until now.

They moved together in the age old dance of love and devotion, clinging to each other, and engraving themselves into each other's being.

Harry called out Draco's name as he met his completion. The tears came from knowing that this—him and Draco, together, connected, completely entwined—was perfection that could not exist in this imperfect world.


	13. Thirteenth Rainstorm

**UchiSays: **Don't Hate Me! This chapter is really short (which isn't surprising for this story, but still) and a lot of you are going to be displeased with the second half of the chapter. But it's really all I could come up with. If it makes anyone feel any better, Draco will be back next chapter... tchao**  
**

* * *

**Thirteenth Rainstorm**

A car horn sounded outside the house. Harry stood next to Draco by the front door, not ready or willing to say the words that would break this moment. A half hour earlier, Draco had handed Harry his car keys and called a cab, saying that he couldn't take the car on the plane with him so Harry should just keep it.

Harry held the keys in his hands, absently playing with the key-ring while staring at an invisible spot by his feet. "I guess this is goodbye," Harry said softly.

"No it's not," Draco countered. "This is 'see ya later'. Goodbye means forever and I'd whether die than stay away from you forever."

"You don't know what's waiting for you when you get back there."

"I don't know what's waiting for me when I wake up every morning, either, but I get out of bed each day positive that I'll see you again. Now, I can't leave the cabbie out there waiting, so give me a kiss and I'll call you when I land."

Harry nodded slowly and stepped into Draco's open arms. The kiss was chaste and innocent; it brought tears to Harry's eyes.

"Hey, no more tears, Kid. You know I hate to see you cry."

Harry wiped the moisture from his cheeks and forced a smile.

"That's better," Draco said. "Seeing you cry always makes me want to destroy whoever or whatever hurt you. I don't know what to do when I'm the one causing you the pain."

"It's not you, Draco," Harry said, "It's this whole situation."

"I know," Draco said as the car outside honked again. "I have to go now, but I swear to you, Harry, that this is not goodbye."

Harry nodded. "See ya later."

::-::

"Harry," a voice called as someone shook his shoulder in an attempt to wake him.

Harry groaned and buried his face into the cushion of the couch, where he could still find faint traces of Draco's scent.

"Harry!" the voice called again. Harry knew it was Remus trying to wake him, but Harry wanted to lay in his dreams for a little while longer, because only in his dreams was Draco still here with him and only in his dreams did there exist nothing that could take the blond away from him.

"Come on, Cub, wakey-wakey."

Harry groaned and let of the last tendrils of his dreams, and with it, his phantom lover. "Moony," Harry blinked his eyes open and pouted. "I was having such a good dream."

"I'm sure you were, but its dinner time, Cub."

"Not hungry," Harry mumbled, "want to sleep."

"No sleep for you, little one. Go wash your hands."

Harry sighed and pushed himself up to his feet. "Yes, sir."

"Where's Draco?" Remus asked. "His car is outside."

Harry stopped walking and stared sadly down at his feet. "Draco went back to England. He let me have his car."

"Oh, Cub, I'm sorry," Remus crooned, going over and wrapping his arms around Harry. "Will he be back?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted, "I think so. I hope so."

Remus gave a small, sympathetic smile. "I'm sure there's nothing in this world that can keep him away from you for too long."

::-::

The doorbell rang. Harry sighed and pushed his computer chair back. Remus and Sirius were both out of house for the day, so he was going to have to go down and answer it. The bell rang again.

"Coming!" he called, making his way slowly down the stairs. "Who is it?" He asked once he reached the door.

"Mathi."

Harry froze. He hadn't actually talked to Mathias since the night of the party. He had meant to talk to the American sooner, but even though Mathi had never actually hurt him Harry had stilled developed a fear of the other boy. It didn't help that Draco had all but banned him from even so much as calling the other boy, and after Draco had left the previous week, Harry hadn't wanted to talk to anyone.

Still, even though he'd meant to talk to Mathi eventually, hearing the American's voice on the other side of the door filled Harry was an almost paralyzing fear.

"Siri isn't here," Harry said.

"I know; I came to talk to you, Harry."

Harry swallowed and tried to get a hold on his fear. "What do you want?"

"To talk," Mathias said. "And only talk, I promise. Can I come in?"

Harry had already admitted that the two of them needed to talk, but he did not want to be in a house alone with Mathias. A barking sound from the kitchen gave Harry his solution.

"I was actually just about to take Prongs out for a walk, if you'd like to join me." He whistled and Prongs came running. Harry grabbed the dog leash and his keys off the catchall table by the door, hooked the leash through Prongs' collar, swallowed deeply one last time to steel his nerves, and opened the door.

::-::

Mathi had bought Reese's Pieces for the popcorn and a 2L bottle of Sprite for Harry alone. He didn't complain when Harry stole half his licorice. He was quick to retaliate when Sirius started pelting him with Skittles. He made jokes throughout the movie that made even Remus laugh. He allowed Prongs to curl up in his lap and didn't get made when the puppy drooled all over him.

Harry leaned casually against him on the couch as Sirius went to put in the next movie. Mathi looked at him in surprise, before smiling and turning back to Sirius and making his opinion known about the movie the man had chosen. Harry smiled. It was like nothing had changed between them.


	14. Fourteenth Rainstorm

**Fourteenth Rainstorm**

Harry laughed as Prongs attacked Mathi as soon as he walked through the door. The hyperactive black lab had grown a lot since Christmas and packed quite the punch when he puppy-glomped you. Mathi stumbled back from the force of the dog hitting him and had to catch himself to keep from falling.

"Down boy!" Mathi groaned.

Harry continued to laugh.

"He's just happy to see you," a voice said from behind Mathias. Harry hadn't noticed the other male standing on the porch.

"Hullo," he said, before whistling for Prongs. The pup gave Mathi one last, wet doggy kiss before running over to Harry. Harry scooped him up in his arms and buried his face in the dog's soft black fur.

"Hi, Harry," Mathias greeted now that he wasn't being accosted by the four leg terror that passed itself off as a dog. Harry nodded his greeting as Mathi stepped aside and motioned to the boy still standing on the porch. "You know Brian, from the basketball team, right?"

Harry nodded. "Please come in," he said politely. "Remus will be serving lunch in about half an hour."

In the near month since Harry and Mathias had become friends again, Mathi had mentioned Brian on a near daily basis. Mathias was very taken within Brian and it seemed that the feelings were mutual by the way Mathi kept hinting at the fact that they may be more than friends. Of course Mathias would never just come out and say that he and Brian were in a relationship, because to that would mean admitting that he was gay and with his parents—even with them never around—even that very idea of a homosexual relationship was unacceptable. If his parents knew Mathi spent so much time around Sirius and Remus, they would most likely lock him up somewhere away from the world or send him to one of those place that "cured" homosexuality.

Remus and Sirius had gotten sick of Mathias tiptoeing around it and had demanded the bring Brian over for lunch. _"This is a Happy House," _Remus had said, _"You have nothing but friends here and friends accept every part of each other and keep each other's secrets. Bring the boy over; what you do here won't reach the other side of the door."_

So they had set a date and Remus had gone all out making lunch in anticipation of meeting Mathi's new beau. Brian smiled and stepped into the house. "Hi, Harry."

"Hullo," Harry said again. "Sirius is in the living room," he added to Mathias, "I'm going to help Moony in the kitchen."

::-::

It had been two months and a half since Draco had left. Harry was way passed the point of missing and at the point of mourning every second he was gone. He tried to distract his self from the gaping absence in his life by spending more time with Sirius and Remus. He even got comfortable enough with Mathias start spending time alone with him, when the American wasn't busy with Brian. Still, seeing that everyone around him was part of a happy couple made Harry all the more aware of the fact that his other half was an ocean away.

At night, sometimes, Harry would lay awake wondering if Draco missed him as much as he missed the blond. It was one such night that Harry's cell phone rang at an hour any reasonable person would be asleep.

"Hullo," Harry answered hesitantly, haven not recognized the number on the screen.

"Kid?" A familiar voice said from the other end of the phone.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "Draco?"

"My plane lands in half an hour, can you come get me?"

Harry nodded, before realizing Draco couldn't see him. "I'm on my way."


	15. Final Rainstorm

**UchiSays: **For the purpose of easing any anachronisms (big word! But it pretty much just mean timeline mistakes) I'll take this time to point out that Draco left for England in late May in this chapter takes place mid-September, and I know the last chapter only said he was gone for two and a half months, but that was bad math on my part.

**Final Rainstorm**

There was very little traffic so late at night/early in the morning. Disregarding the rules of the road and taking advantage of the way Sirius had taught him to drive, Harry sped down the highway at a speed 15mph above the posted speed limit. As he neared the airport, he gradually slowed the car down, because coming to a sudden stop at the speed he was driving could be quite dangerous.

He arrived at the airport with five minutes to spare instead of the twenty minutes late he would have been if he'd adhered to all the traffic laws. Parking the car Draco had given him as close to the entrance of the airport as he could get, Harry hopped out the car and rushed inside. He glanced at the arrival/departure board and saw that Draco's plane was actually landing now.

Draco had told him to wait by the baggage claim, so that's where Harry headed. It wasn't long before Harry was standing on his tiptoes, craning his neck to see over the crowd of people getting off the plane, hoping to catch sight of a familiar blond head. When he found the person he was looking for, Harry's face lit up with joy.

"Draco!" he called, jumping up and down and waving his arms to catch the other's attention. Draco looked his way and smiled and Harry began pushing his way through the crowd to get to Draco that much sooner. "Draco!" Harry called again as he stepped around the last person separating them, only to freeze in his tracks, eyes widening in surprise.

::-::

The sun was rising as they drove home. Harry sat in the passenger's seat, eyes fixated outside the window in order to keep from turning and looking in the backseat.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Draco asked after a while.

"I don't have anything to say."

"Are you going to allow me to explain?"

"The situation seems pretty self explanatory to me, Draco."

"You're jumping to conclusions, Harry."

"I don't see how. There's really only one thing that could have lead up to this."

"And what's that?"

"Well, obviously you slept with her."

"Her who?"

"Pansy, who else?"

"Harry, when I left London back in December, Pansy was already pregnant. She was three months along. I had never so much as touched while her clothes were off."

"Then who…" Harry glanced in the backseat, but immediately turned his eyes forward again.

"Not Pansy," Draco said. "Never Pansy."

"So you're saying there's someone else, as if that's supposed to make me feel any better."

"Well if you let me tell the whole story, I'm sure we'll both be happy by the end of it."

"Hm," Harry sniffed, looking out the window again.

"Her name was Astoria. Astoria Greengrass, we grew up together. She was one of my closest friends."

"I'll say," Harry mumbled.

"Two years ago she fell pregnant and married one of my other friends. Last year they had their second child together. I was named godfather of both."

"Is this story going somewhere?"

"Astoria and her husband both owed me favors," Draco continued as if Harry hadn't spoken. "With my father acting like a complete asshole, I figured it was time to cash in those favors."

"And what, you decided you wanted to have a threesome?"

"I never slept with her, Harry!"

"Obviously you had to or we wouldn't be having this conversation!" Harry snapped.

"Would you stop being stupid and let me finish talking!"

"So I'm stupid now? Good to know how you really feel!"

A cry came from the backseat. Both Harry and Draco fell silent. A few seconds later the crying stopped.

"I wasn't calling you stupid, Harry," Draco said after a while.

Harry didn't reply.

"As I was trying to tell you before," Draco continued, "with my father acting stupid, I thought it was time to cash in my favors. I needed something that would make him happy enough to stay off my back and not complain when I came to America after you. His problem was that I refused to sleep with a girl for the sake of furthering the family. I decided to give him half of what he wanted. I didn't sleep with Astoria, Harry, but I needed to give my father a grandchild some kind of way. Ever heard of a process called In Vitro Fertilization?"

Harry was silent for a minute, letting the information set in. He sighed. "I'm sorry for acting stupid."

"It's ok," Draco said, taking one hand off the steering wheel and gripping Harry's thigh. "It was a perfectly understandable reason to act stupid."

Harry sighed and leaned banc against his seat. "I love you," he admitted, placing a hand on top of Draco's.

"I know," Draco teased.

Harry turned and looked into the backseat. The baby in the car seat looked exactly as he imagined Draco having looked at that age.

"What's his name?"

"Scorpius."

The baby blinked open his grey eyes and looked at Harry. "Is this why you had to go back to England so fast?" Harry asked, smiling at the infant.

"Yeah, there was some complications with the pregnancy. Astoria nearly went into premature labor. They managed to stabilized things enough to extend the pregnancy another month, but he was still born in late-June, six weeks early. He spent the first two weeks in NICU, until he reached all the milestones saying it was safe to take him home. I spent the rest of my time in England making sure he was healthy enough to take on the plane."

"He's beautiful," Harry said.

Draco pulled the car to a stop outside Remus and Sirius house and turned to Harry. "He's going to be the most special bay in the entire world, because he's going to have two daddies that love him very much."

Harry saw the pleading in Draco's eyes and offered him a reassuring smile. "Don't forget Remus and Sirius, his two grandfathers that are going to spoil him rotten."

Draco smiled and leaned over the armrest to capture Harry's lips in a gentle kiss.

**The End.**

(And, sorry, there will not be another sequel)


End file.
